Yume No Umi
by YumeNoSakura
Summary: Love knows no age nor limits. But is that truth or myth, or is it only limited to the strong of heart. kagome has given so much, but in return lost much more. She lost her compassion, her love. Now she has one thing on her mind, and that isn't Inu Yasha.


**Yume No Umi**

**Ch-1: Fallen**

If there was ever a time Kagome felt like the world had taken a turn for the worst. Like the gods were choosing random people on Earth to torture, she always turned with a saggy tissue in hand to her steady tree in a wild storm. Mother. She would be there by her side like a faithful dog, eager to bring her spirits up and make her see the good in life again. But since the gods just had a mean strike in them, she was in another time, separated by a well made of mold induced oak and a murky depth filled with tall tales.

So now when she felt the dull pinch deep inside of her heart, she knew that she didn't have her faithful dog, her good luck charm that would make her eyes sparkle when the times became dark and dreary. She just had to straighten her back, lift her chin and push her inner turmoil to the dark ends or her soul.

At the age of six, she had been subjected to her first heart break…well more like being subjected to silly childish remarks and not keeping your hands to yourself.

She had come home from first grade with pink cheeks and fresh tears running down her face. It was the first time she had cried over a boy. And as she remembered now, it was rather funny. She had been dumped. Well, not really dumped...more like told that she had cuties and was _icky_ and therefore not able to hold his hand at recess and subject to sitting alone at lunch. But she was six and still had to use her fingers to add and subtract.

She had been so mad that he had dumped her that she threw her Barbie at him. But I guess the Barbie had a score to settle with him and while flying through the air dislodged her shoe. The scene was still fresh in her mind, the oval mark between his brow and the surprised look on his face. But when she came home, her heart broken, the sight of her mother sitting at the kitchen table with a loving smile gracing her lips and a piece of pocky poking from the closed hand laying on the table made her forget her inner turmoil and brought the happiness forth with a upturn of her mouth . Her Mother always knew how to make her forget for the moment. To bring for the happiness when there was so much anger and hurt in her mind.

The words she spoke, she would never forget them.

Lovers are soldiers, and cupid has his camps. You must forget the past and live the future to its fullest. Who knows what can happen between now and then, you might just lose someone you love to hatred, because you could not forgive and forget.

It was more like being in love is a battlefield, you have to be strong or you will crumble.

As much as she tried to forgive Kikyo those times she tried hatefully to kill Kagome, she could only remember the words she spoke with such venom and hatred.

"You are me. But there need be only one of us in this reality."

It was like she was setting the whole weight of Kikyo's death and betrayal on Kagome's shoulders hoping to crush her soul and kill her spirit. But Kagome knew, when Kikyo was resurrected, her soul had been reborn with revenge and nothing more.

_'Kikyo.'_

But it was still Kikyo that had been Inu Yasha's first love, and it was she who had accepted him when every one despised him for his youkai blood. If Kagome would have been in Inu Yasha's shoes, she would have known the feelings he had experienced, being alone in the world.

No mother to bring you sweets in the middle of the night to cheer you up.

No little brother to blame the chores undone for, no one to pester while you're bored. She couldn't say she knew how he felt about not having a Father, because she herself was without fatherly love as she grew up. That didn't mean she didn't have her Grandpa as she grew up.

He was very dear in her heart.

His content smile as he told a story about an artifact that was stored in the dark recess of the house.

_'Some things he found would have been better lost.' _She though palling mentally.

But she grew up with a loving family and everything a teenager could ask for.

Even if her family wasn't the most normal in all Japan.

It was still…_there_ in her memory.

A thing to look back to when she longed to go home and lie in her warm bed, and a place of solace when she was in trouble and needed a shoulder to lean on.

Inu Yasha lost everything when he was but a child, and he kept losing until he found _her._

So Kagome respected her for that, and might even be jealous, but she wasn't the type to hate. Or she shouldn't. But she could not help the feelings of anger and disdain as she felt Kikyo's presence or saw the pale glow of her Shinidamachu drifting lazily behind her prone form.

Even now as she stared at Kikyo's solid form sway under the surface of the water like a willowed leaf in a storm she couldn't bring herself to hate. Her heart told her what was right and wrong.

And it was her duty to her heart to listen.

Was that wrong.

Was she too soft?

No, she was just a compassionate person.

Selfless.

She had to do what was right.

Kagome turned her chocolate eyes to the Shikigami once again. There wasn't any time to doubt whether or not she would save Kikyo; it was simple, she had no choice. Kagome was calmed by the soothing sound of the waterfall in the back ground as she stared at Kikyo's Shikigami. Water had always had a way of loosening her nerves and making her feel…safe.

Kagome was drowsily pulled from her trance as one of the Shikigami spoke.

"Her life is starting to run out, the shouki is still spreading."

Kagome stared into the Shikigami's dull eyes and felt a cold course through her very soul making her shiver involuntarily. They had no glow to their skin, no glassy look to their eyes. It was like they were puppets. They had no tone to their voice; it was monotone; flat like there were no emotions to run behind their words.

_Shikigami…_

Kagome felt trapped like a cage bird and knew she was being challenged.

"Shouki?" kagome questioned as she turned around fully to face the Shikigami.

They seemed to dismiss her question as the other Shikigami spoke up.

"Please chose whether you will save her or not." She said with no emotion that could hint she was beckoning Kagome to choose the latter.

Kagome felt anger at the back of her mind but decided to not act upon it. "Wait… 'choose'.. what do you mean. What happened to Kikyo?"

Kagome knew but before she asked the question. But if she could get them to tell her what happened in more detail, than she could find out if they were luring her into a trap or merely not strong enough to save Kikyo with their own hands.

One of the Shikigami cleared their throat as to recapture her attention as it swayed to the form of Kikyo lying motionless in the rippled water.

_"After Mount Hakurei collapsed, after Naraku pierced Kikyo with his poison tentacle, she flew into a stream of shouki."_

Kagome felt her self being transported back to the memory of Kikyo's disappearance on Mt. Hakurei. That day had been placed like a trial. One minute you were being saved and the next you were dieing. Kagome had been happy when Inu Yasha arrived unharmed from the collapsing mountain with Kouga slung lazily over his shoulder. But Inu Yasha had set Kouga down in a hurry and seemed pensive about something.

The next event happened so fast to Kagome, one minute Inu Yasha was yelling at her about being worried for Kouga and the next thing she knew was Inu Yasha's retreating back as he raced across the rock ground from her with Kikyo's name on his lips like he was calling for her.

Kagome and the rest had given chase as soon as Kouga's welfare was healthy and his comrades made themselves present. When kagome and the group had arrived at the cliff, they had spotted Sesshomaru staring at the fizzling stream of Naraku's shouki running between a grove in the cliff. Inu Yasha had questioned Sesshomaru about what had taken place but silence was all that was spoken between them. Until Inu Yasha followed Sesshomaru's eyes and found Kikyo's oak Bow minced at the edge of the cliff. Sesshomaru merely gave little words of information before walking away. But that was when Inu Yasha had learned of Naraku's whole plot.

Kagome had been sad for Kikyo's passing, she had tried to comport Inu Yasha, but he became so distant with her. She knew that Inu Yasha felt responsible for her and Kikyo's welfare. Like he was their guardian and if he should fail to save their lives at each danger, he was responsible. But kagome knew it wasn't that, he had lost Kikyo, the first friend and lover he had when he had… _nothing_.

And she felt sympathy for him. Deep, deep down she felt sorry for him, but that wouldn't stop the fact that she was still here by his side. Kagome would always be there for Inu Yasha. Because Inu Yasha was in fact…_her_ first love.

Kagome hadn't witnessed the battle; their whole group had been trying to escape from the collapsing mountain so they would not be buried in Naraku's intestines. She still didn't know why Kikyo had come to the mountain but she knew that Naraku had something to do with it. She knew he had lured Kikyo there for something, and now she knew what his intentions were…. to take Kikyo's life.

Kagome blinked back then scene and grew tense as she once again turned her eyes to the Shikigami.

_"But her body of bones and burial soil did not dissolve in the shouki. However, the shouki from her wound has spread over her entire body. And as long as the hole in her chest is not closed she will continue to deteriorate." _The Shikigami stared at Kagome hard as the truth hit kagome.

_'She's dieing.'_

Kagome felt her heart speed at the incoherent news.

Kikyo was alive, but she was dieing.

Kagome felt herself go rigid at the though.

Inu Yasha didn't fail Kikyo, she was still alive. And if Inu Yasha found out about Kikyo. Then who knew what would happen next. She would become second best again.

Kagome snapped her gazed to one of the Shikigami and swallowed hard as the Shikigami spoke in unison.

"The only one who can save her… is _you_."

Kagome turned back to Kikyo's body floating under the surface of the water. Her eyes were closed, but it was like they were staring into Kagome's soul. Kikyo's body swayed as the ripples from the fall travel like gentle waves on the surface causing her black tresses to have the appearance of seaweed floating in the ocean. Kagome stared at her thick coal eyelashes as the fluttered every so often as if moving with the ripples.

Kagome felt for the first time in many days…troubled.

_'Only I….can save Kikyo?'_

"Right now here life is in your hands."

Kagome didn't even turn around as one of the Shikigami spoke, she knew she was responsible for whether Kikyo lived or died right now.

Kagome knew what she had to do, and knew her heart wanted one thing but her mind wanted another. But she knew which one she would fallow. Therefore, she had no choice.

"How do I save her?" She knew that she had to be strong and leave any emotion out of her voice so as to not seem weak.

Kagome turned back to the Shikigami, "How do I save her?"

The Shikigami had not once blinked or moved since she first found them at the fall. They stood before her like statues at a burial site.

"You will save her?" The Shikigami seemed surprised at her decision, but presumed to act arrogant.

Kagome felt her temper rise. Were they mocking her?

If so well she could let Kikyo die and have them find someone else.

No. She couldn't do that.

"Of course I will. Im the only one who can right?" Kagome snapped as she eyed the two Shikigami.

She knew that if Kikyo died, and Kagome could have saved her but chose not to then Inu Yasha would hate her. But that wasn't the only thing that was motivating her.

She felt it was her duty to save her.

"Just touching her will be fine. Then the shouki will be purified." Their monotone voice sounded like a knife slicing through fine molasses. And kagome found herself heated to just their voice alone.

"Just touch her, Huh?" Kagome muttered to herself.

"Please hurry, if you don't purify the shouki before sundown her soul will vanish." The Shikigami inclined their heads as Kagome reached for her weapon and quiver as she gently removed them from her back. She kept eye contact as she placed them at the base of a withered tree.

"I understand." Kagome searched their eyes one more time for deceit and lifted her chin when she found nothing.

Kagome lifted her face to the sun hanging low in the sky. The trees swayed gently as the gentle kiss of the breeze touched them. The waterfall was a small fall with a shallow pool. The fall was shrouded in a fine mist and trees lined around it like a circle. The trees were painted in soft browns and pastel oranges signaling it they were preparing for fall. The shadows under the trees lengthened and the sun rotated slowly towards the other side of the snow coated Mountains. The sky looked like a gold pool, with white clouds swimming in the distance. The sun felt warm on her face as she sighed.

'I have little time left.'

Kagome turned on her heals and walked briskly to the water. She set her palms on the cold stone and slid her feet into the water. The sensation of her skin being set on fire made her wince and gulp for air.

'This water hurts.' Kagome mentally winced.

Kagome closed her eyes and mind to the pain and slid into the water. The water rose to her knees as she stood. Kagome looked at Kikyo and noticed that from the wound in her chest shouki was seeping out into the water in a steady stream. The shouki looked like black smoke in a clear blue sky.

Kagome walked stiffly through the water to Kikyo's form floating under the surface. When she was by her side she slowly released the breath that was pent up in her throat. Kagome stared at the hole just below Kikyo's right shoulder and the shouki that was seeping out. She reached under the surface and gently touched the wound. As soon as she touched the hole she was pulled under into the murky depths of the water by an unknown force.

It was like someone had a firm grip on her body as she was pulled to Kikyo's body like a magnet.

The water was like air to her eyes and lungs as she tried to breath. The bottom was no where in sight as she strained to see what was transitioning. She lifted her head a bit and felt a deep evil around her. Kagome watched as the water turned from crystal blue to corrupted purple. The Shouki swirled around her like wisps of smoke and the water became denser.

'This is the water the shouki absorbed.' Kagome mused. 'All of this came from Kikyo's body.'

Kagome strained to see Kikyo's face through the shouki. She placed her hands at Kikyo's arms and leaned over more to see her face. Kikyo's Miko garb folded around Kagome's body like a cocoon as she examined Kikyo's features. Kagome shifted her eyes to the partially hidden wound.

'Sorry, but let me have a look.'

Kagome gently pulled down the top of her attire to expose the tops of her breasts and the gapping hole. Kikyo's body was shattered starting from her shoulder to her chest. The shouki became more elusive as Kagome traced the outline of the wound with her finger tips.

'What is going on? They said I just had to touch her.' Kagome mentally panicked.

The shouki just kept running out of the wound like the water fall above their heads. Kagome began to panic; she became more frantic as she looked around for a source of help.

'This cant be happening. She can't die like this. I won't let her. Yeah, I don't like her. And yeah, im jealous of her but…she…needs..._me.'_

Kagome felt a sudden vibration in the air and her gaze fixed on her hands as they began to radiate a pink hue. For a second Kagome could see a face in the glowing light radiating from her palm, but it vanished as she squinted to get a better look. The shouki became thicker and kagome felt like she was being burned.

'It hurts…like my body is going to burst.' Kagome cried.

She squeezed her eyes shut as she tried not to cry out in pain. Even though she couldn't see the shouki swirling around her body she could feel it squeezing around her body like tentacles. Then she felt her heart beat in her fingers as she let lose her Miko powers.

Kagome felt the shouki close tighter on her bare legs and clenched her teeth in pain. But soon she was slipping into a deep black void like a stone in a stream.

'It's black. I can't see anything. Is this a dream? If so what kind of dream?'

Kagome saw the faint creases in the water from the shouki but that quickly disappeared as she soon found her self staring at a scene she was accustomed with. It was the day that Kikyo died 50 years ago.

The day that Naraku brutally wounded Kikyo using Inu Yasha's disguise.' Kagome could feel the emotions from Kikyo as the scene played before her face.

The Pain.

The Hate.

And most of all the betrayal.

It was only right she have so many bad emotions stained across her soul. Because in truth, those same emotions filtered through her soul as she died.

Kagome watched as Kikyo looked at Inu Yasha as she lay wounded on the grass.

"Damn you…damn you." Those words echoed through Kagome's mind. Kikyo hissed those words to Inu Yasha as if he was filth. Such anger was wrapped around those words Kagome wondered if they could kill.

Naraku had taken the Shikon No Tama from Kikyo's hand. And Kikyo was left to help herself as she struggled to stand. But Kikyo had such hatred fueling her soul she was able to push the pain aside like access emotions. But when the _real _Inu Yasha was sealed to Goshinboku it brought apparent anger.

Kagome felt anger for Kikyo and anger at Kikyo.

'That's Inu Yasha, don't you see?' Kagome cried out. 'That Inu Yasha didn't hurt you!'

'That is Naraku not Inu Yasha.' Kagome screamed as she felt her self being drawn back to her body. Kagome felt her soul cry out to Kikyo's as Kikyo closed her eyes as she slowly gave her last breath. But Kagome knew that she wouldn't let the same event take place. No, not when Inu Yasha was waiting out there some where for Kikyo, and not when Kagome could do something.

Kagome felt the shouki slowly weaken and knew it was working, she was saving Kikyo.

Kagome mentally cried in happiness as the water slowly faded to clear blue. Kagome felt her lips twitch as her body throbbed and burned from the shouki coating her exposed flesh.

On the surface the Shikigami watched the scene play under the surface.

"We are out of time. Her soul is vanishing."

Kagome pushed her power harder as she felt the shouki weaken. Kagome thought back to the scene like it was replaying inside her head for further inspection. Then Kagome gasped as it finally swam into her mind.

'The wound on Kikyo is in the same place as it was then.'

Kagome thought back to when Kikyo sealed Inu Yasha to Goshinboku. The wound had been from her right shoulder blade to just above her right breast.

Then Kagome fixed her eyes on Kikyo's closed eyes.

_'Kikyo is this a clue.'_

But all kagome received was a slight flutter of her eyelashes.

'Kikyo's soul cannot move on from this moment.' Kagome knew as soon as she felt all the emotions swilling in the water.

'No. I think she just can't let go of her hatred. When she was deceived hatred was born. And when Kikyo was harmed, it was Inu Yasha who harmed her.'

Kagome couldn't bring herself to be jealous of Kikyo anymore. After all the things that happened to her, she just couldn't.

'My mind is starting to wander.' Kagome noted lazily.

Kagome pushed her energy into closing the whole in Kikyo's chest as it slowly reconstructed into porcelain skin.

'Just a little more. Hang in there.' Kagome felt joy seize her as Kikyo's eyes fluttered.

'Hang in there Kikyo. Inu Yasha wants to see you one more time.' Kagome screamed as she pushed herself even harder.

"Inu…Yasha."

Kagome herd Kikyo's hoarse whisper as her eyes slowly opened.

'And you should hang in there because I know deep down that you want to see him to.' kagome chanted the words softly in her mind.

It hurt to think those words but somehow she just couldn't help but say them.

It was as if she was encouraging Kikyo to want to live.

When she looked at Kikyo as the last shouki was being purified she saw the barest hint of sadness and an understanding between them. Kagome felt her skin being caressed instead of being burned and noticed the water had been ridden of the shouki. The scene changed around kagome as the water faded into crystal blue and the sandy bottom loomed underneath there bodies like a backdrop. Kagome felt herself floating in Kikyo's embrace to the surface like a current was carrying them to safety.

'The water… is clear. The Shouki…is gone.'

Kagome turned her head to the surface looming ahead and felt her energy slowly drain from her body like losing air. One though slowly caressed her mind as she faded into an unconscious state.

'Thank goodness she's alright.'

-------

"Kagome."

That voice it sounds so….familiar. Do I know you?

"Kagome."

What?

"Kagome."

Is that my name?

"KAGOME"

What is so important that the person has to scream…Geez…?

Kagome felt herself becoming aware of sounds coming slowly into her hearing. Like someone was calling to her, but wasn't near her. She tried to move her hand as she slipped into consiousness but failed.

_'Im so weak.' _

Kagome tried to move her head around to familiarize her self with her surroundings but all she accomplished was a slight turn of her jaw.

Kagome stared at her surroundings with half lidded eyes.

_'Kikyo.'_

Kagome felt herself fall towards a dark shadow in her mind.

She had saved her own enemy. The same enemy that had tried vigorously to kill her on many occasions. The same person accountable for her own hatred.

But as Kagome thought about it, wasn't she showing the same hatred towards Kikyo. She was mirroring Kikyo's actions.

Kagome could have killed Kikyo.

She could have watch with bright eyes as the shouki ate at Kikyo's clay body, and the soul vanish like a fading light.

_'But I chose to fallow my heart.'_

Something Kikyo's lost 50 years ago. Something that was crushed by the weight of her betrayal.

And when Kagome thought about it, did she chose to save Kikyo or was the choice made for her. But she knew one thing, she didn't think she could face Inu Yasha right now and be the same old Kagome. She couldn't look at him and fell like she had done the right thing.

_'I can't go to him right now. I just want to rest. To feel nothing until I have to fight with my emotions again. I just want…to be set free from these emotions.'_

Kagome sighed as she felt herself float back to the unconscious sleep she knew her body and heart needed to mend.

Kagome grimaced. She was fooling herself; she couldn't mend her heart like she wanted too, because she was cut so deeply that only fate could mend her.

_'I don't want to love him anymore.'_

Then Kagome thought back to what her mother had told her as a young child and she swore she though her soul had darkened.

_'I can never forgive Inu Yasha, and I know that I will never forget.'_

**_Well, it's been a while since I wrote a story. And to tell you the truth, I quite writing The Poison Called Love. I had been given a wake up call on how I write and decided to quite writing all together. I really need to know if I write badly because I want to quite writing Fan fics...well, just tell me how I did on this chapter ok. And I will get the next chapter out ASAP. And for all those who are wondering, im not sure but I think this story will be a Sesshomaru/Kagome romance. And I will flavor it with a little Lemon in later chapters…Be Warned…...Bye!_**

**_Fluffyscatdemon _**


End file.
